Gamers
História Pokémon Adventures POR LUCAS EM 22.9.10 Red, Green & Blue (Volume 1 - 3) A primeira temporada conta a história de Red, um garoto de Pallet Town que, ao ser derrotado por Mew, decide pedir ajuda ao Prof. Carvalho. Este o entrega um Bulbasaur e o manda em uma viagem através do continente de Kanto para completar a Pokédex, uma enciclopédia eletrônica de Pokémon. No caminho, ele enfrenta Green, o neto de Carvalho, arrogante, metido, que possuía um Charmander dado pelo seu avô e determinado a capturar qualquer Pokémon existente . Quando os dois se tornam rivais, começa uma corrida para ver quem consegue as oito insígnias de Kanto primeiro. Junto com a jornada, Red descobre os planos da maléfica Equipe Rocket, captura seus Pokémon e também é trapaceado por uma garota chamada Blue que havia roubado o Squirtle do Prof. Carvalho. ------------------------------------------------------------------ Yellow (Volume 4 - 7) Yellow, nove anos, chega em Pallet, cidade de Red, para receber uma missão do professor Carvalho: procurar e achar Red, que desapareceu misteriosamente. Ela recebe o Pikachu de Red, Pika e sai em busca do campeão da Liga. Ao desenrolar da história, Yellow descobre um complô contra Red na Liga Pokémon, envolvendo os quatro líderes da Elite dos Quatro, a Equipe Rocket e três líderes de Ginásio de Kanto. Lorelei, Bruno, Agatha e Lance estão controlados e querem dominar Kanto, provavelmente controlados pelo Máscara de Gelo, que é perceptível ao fim da temporada. Mas ainda há uma revelação: Sabrina, Tenente Surge e Koga são da Equipe Rocket e Blaine é um de seus formadores. Giovanni, líder, diz que a Equipe Rocket deve sumir por um tempo. Yellow (que na verdade é uma garota) encontra Red e derrota os quatro líderes da Elite dos Quatro. Red, que foi raptado por um misterioso pássaro, informa isso para Blue que informa Silver o qual tem a notícia de que esse pássaro foi para Johto. ------------------------------------------------------------------ Gold, Silver & Crystal (Volume 8 - 15) Gold, Silver e Crystal são três crianças que vão em Johto parar com a dominação da Neo Team Rocket, uma disseminação da Equipe Rocket liderada pelo Máscara de Gelo. Duas características são diferentes neste capítulo: Silver, um dos protagonistas, tem uma ligação com os vilões e nenhuma batalha de ginásio é realizada no continente de Johto. Junto com Gold, Silver e Crystal, os 3 treinadores iniciais (Red, Blue e Green) com Yellow retornam para ajudá-los. Ao longo do enredo, os três descobrem que o Máscara de Gelo quer dominar o mundo usando Ho-oh, Lugia e Celebi, três Pokémon lendários. Os três amigos derrotam o Máscara de Gelo e salvam o mundo de um perigo iminente. O fim da série é curioso: o Professor Carvalho acorda tarde e vê Cris (Crystal) em seu laboratório. Ela mostra sua Pokédex a ele e vê que ela a completou: 251 Pokémon vistos, 251 Pokémon adquiridos (pelo menos por um tempo). Ele fica sem jeito de contar a ela que há mais 135 novos Pokémon descobertos em um continente distante, ele resolve deixar para depois e parte atrasado para Goldenrod City, onde na rádio começa seu programa assim como nos jogos: "Hi there! Welcome to the world of Pokémon! My name is Oak. People usually call me Prof Oak. In my world, Pocket Monsters, better known as Pokémon can be seen anywhere and everywhere! But it does not mean that I know everything there is to the Pokémon world. There are still plenty of secrets yet to be explored! Have been reserarching on them, so as to uncover more about their secrets!" O diretor da rádio diz então que há um garoto esperando pelo Professor e que ele quer uma Pokédex para poder se tornar um treinador Pokémon. Carvalho entrega a ele uma Pokédex e diz: "Então... Por que você não me diz o seu nome?!" ------------------------------------------------------------------ Ruby & Sapphire (Volume 15 - 22) A mais empolgante temporada coloca uma pitada de romance na história. Ela conta a história de dois jovens treinadores: Ruby, um garoto que vem de Johto e chega em Hoenn no dia de seu aniversário, 2 de Julho e Sapphire, uma garota meio estranha, mas com uma grande ambição de se tornar a mais jovem vencedora de uma Liga Pokémon, antes dos 11 anos, batendo Red, de Kanto. Quando Ruby chega em Hoenn logo de cara vê o professor Birch, o especialista Pokémon do continente, em apuros por dois Mightyenas. Ele não sabe o que fazer, pois quer ver seus Pokémon nos concursos de beleza, não batalhando. Ruby foge junto com o Professor Birch, nesse instante Ruby ativa sem saber o running shoes que tinha ganhado do pai naquele dia, correndo em alta velocidade deixando o professor Birch atrás. Isso não impediu os Mightyena, que perseguiram Ruby até que caíram em um precipício. Nesse instante, uma garota que segundo Ruby, "era parecida com o Tarzan" chega e salva a vida dele. Após os desentendimentos, descobre que a garota se chamava Sapphire e é a filha do professor Birch. Ela então desafia Ruby para um Duelo de quem consegue terminar mais rápido o desafio, sendo que Ruby terá que vencer todos os torneios de beleza Pokémon e Sapphire vencer todos os líderes de ginásio, ambos em menos de 80 dias. No final da série é revelado que os 80 dias na verdade é o número de dias que faltava para o aniversário de Sapphire. Sapphire vai ganhando insígnias enquanto Ruby vai ganhando torneios. Ao mesmo tempo, eles devem deter as Equipes Aqua e Magma de conseguir os lendários Groudon e Kyogre. E no duelo final Ruby ganha dos Líderes das equipes Magma e Aqua com seu último e mais poderoso Pokémon: Celebi, que volta no tempo e traz tudo de volta ao normal. A série acaba com Ruby de mãos dadas com Sapphire. ------------------------------------------------------------------ FireRed & LeafGreen (Volume 22 - 26) A temporada começa com uma retrospectiva de 9 anos. Nela, Blue é sequestrada pelo Máscara de Gelo e o episódio conta como ela conseguiu escapar. Cinco anos após o incidente com os Rockets, Red, Blue, Green e Yellow estão de volta, junto com Silver, para combatê-los novamente. Giovanni reaparece com um plano maligno, que fará com que o mundo trema só de vê-lo. Red e seus amigos partem em busca de respostas para esse plano e como impedi-lo. Infelizmente, Giovanni consegue executar a primeira parte do seu plano: se aliar a Deoxys para utilizar seus poderes psíquicos para localizar seu filho desaparecido há muito tempo. No decorrer da história Red e seus amigos acabam ficando no caminho de Giovanni, o que leva há vários combates contra os Rockets. Mais tarde, para derrotar Giovanni e Deoxys, Red se une a Mewtwo, o Pokémon criado pelos Rockets que se rebelou. A série vai se adiantando e a trama se torna cada vez mais complexa, com uma rebelião de Deoxys, que começa a agir sozinho, e a aceitação de Silver tendo Giovanni como pai. Ao fim da história, Deoxys consegue se libertar do controle de Giovanni e vai embora, Red e os outros finalmente acham que tudo acabou, mas de repente, uma das Rockets sobreviventes, Sird, surge dos escombros e tenta recapturar Deoxys com uma Pokébola, Mewtwo entra na frente e acaba sendo capturado em seu lugar. A série termina com Bill sendo informado pelo telefone de que Red, Green, Blue, Yellow e Silver foram engolidos por uma misteriosa luz e se tornaram estátuas de pedra. ------------------------------------------------------------------ Emerald (Volume 26 - 29) Nesta temporada o Prof. Carvalho junto com Crystal envia um garoto (Emerald) para uma ilha: a Battle Frontier. O Prof. Carvalho diz que suas pesquisas comprovam que lá é onde Jirachi está e por isso ele foi enviado para protegê-lo! Nisso, Emerald começa a fazer desafios na Battle Frontier com um Pokémon que muitos suspeitam não ser Rental (emprestado do Battle Factory), mas roubado do Battle Factory Brain Noland, que é acertado com algo em sua cabeça deixando os outros Cérebros da Fronteira ainda mas desconfiados de Emerald. Mas ele terá amigos para protegê-lo e ajudá-lo a proteger Jirachi. Mais tarde os personagens das séries anteriores Gold, Crystal, Ruby e Sapphire chegam na Battle Frontier com a missão de resgatar Jirachi e usar seus poderes para desejar que Red e os outros deixem de ser estátuas. ------------------------------------------------------------------ Diamond & Pearl (Volume 30 - 38) Platinum Berlitz recebe uma missão do Prof. Rowan no Mt. Coronet de impedir a Equipe Galática de dominar o mundo e lhe entrega a sua pasta, com os três Pokémon iniciais. Mas por um erro, achando que sua jornada é um reality show, ela entrega o Turtwig e o Chimchar a dois jovens que não entendem nada de batalhas. Diamond recebe o Turtwig e Pearl o Chimchar. Durante suas viagens, Diamond e Pearl treinam suas habilidades como comediantes e Platinum decide batalhar nos Ginásios e Contests. Agora, os três devem viajar por Sinnoh e impedir a Equipe Galática de acordar Dialga e Palkia. ------------------------------------------------------------------ Platinum (Volume 38 - 40) Este capítulo conta a história de Platinum Berlitz na Batalha da Fronteira para conseguir todos os símbolos e para reunir informações sobre o misterioso Distortion World, a fim de resgatar duas pessoas muito importantes. Junto dela está Looker, membro da Polícia Internacional, que tem como objetivo investigar a Equipe Galática. Enquanto isso, Diamond e Pearl partiram com o Presidente da Associação Pokémon de Sinnoh e o Dr. Footstep para encontrar os Pokémon lendários e raros de Sinnoh usando o notebook roubado de Charon sobre Pokémon lendários. ------------------------------------------------------------------ HeartGold & SoulSilver (Volume 41 - 43) O capítulo segue com Gold à procura de Lance, que está desaparecido, e entra em uma batalha contra Arceus junto de Silver e Crystal. Enquanto isso, Carr está tentando ressuscitar a Equipe Rocket e estabelece uma base no recém-inaugurado Safari Zone. Os quatro executivos Rocket: Proton, Petrel, Ariana e Archer aparecem e tomam seu controle, dizendo que irão "permanecer fiel às intenções de Giovanni". Petrel revela que Lance foi derrubado por generais em uma batalha. Todos os Líderes de Ginásio de Johto fizeram uma aparição neste arco. Enquanto a história se desenrola, acontece que os quatro generais estão à procura de Arceus e as Ruínas Sinjoh. É também revelado por Silver que seu pai, Giovanni, está com seu Ursaring. Blue deu-lhe um Rhydon (> Rhyperior), não só para evoluir, mas para ter um outro Pokémon em sua equipe para compensar a falta de Ursaring. Durante uma batalha com Crystal, Ariana revela que cada um dos quatro generais tem um trabalho diferente: Petrel buscar as Plates, Proton encontrar as Ruínas Sinjoh e ela afastar os intrusos, e sobre Archer ela não chega a dizer. Por fim, a Equipe Rocket é parada mais uma vez. ------------------------------------------------------------------ Black & White (Volume 43 - 51) Este capítulo segue com as aventuras de Black, que está em uma missão para se tornar o campeão da Liga Pokémon. Ele é acompanhado por White, uma jovem que possui uma empresa de atuação, a Agência BW, e visa ter os melhores atores Pokémon. Conforme eles viajam pela região Unova, encontram a Equipe Plasma e o misterioso N, que visam ter os Pokémon livres de seus treinadores. ------------------------------------------------------------------ Black 2 & White 2 (Volume ??? - ???) Lack Two é um garoto, aparentemente, normal, matriculado na escola da cidade de Aspertia. No entanto, ele é na verdade um membro da polícia internacional, que tem como objetivo encontrar os restantes membros da Equipe Plasma, que foram derrotados há dois anos. Sem que ele soubesse, a nova aluna, Whi-Two, é uma ex-membra da Equipe Plasma que foi derrotada na Saga Black e White. ------------------------------------------------------------------ X & Y (Volume ??? - ???)